


Holding Your Hand

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [31]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Recovery, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: No one dies on the quinjet with Hive. The team helps Daisy start to get better, starting with a little boost from Lincoln.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Agents of SHIELD Team
Series: Comfortember 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Holding Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Last day!  
> Day 30  
> Prompt: Recovery- Staticquake

If white walls are meant to make the room feel bigger. Then why did the room constantly feel like it was shrinking? Mack told her a days ago they captured Hive, now she doesn’t know where the team is or if anyone was okay. When the agents came to give her lunch she asked where the others were. The man didn’t answer but looked at her sadly and she knew someone wasn’t coming back.

Now hours had passed and no one told her anything. Daisy tried to sleep but the thought of someone dying was eating her up. None of the team came to say goodbye or told her they were leaving. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to fall asleep. 

Daisy must have fallen asleep because the next thing she heard was the door to the containment open. She turned over to see Lincoln standing in the room. Out of fear, she pushed the blankets off of her and back away to the edge of the corner. 

“You shouldn’t be in here,” she said wrapping her arms around herself. 

Lincoln stepped closer then hesitated. “I should have come to see you sooner. I wanted to be the one to tell you we defeated Hive,” he said gently. 

Tears started to spring up in her eyes. “Wh- Who died?” she whispered. Lincoln shook his head and stepped closer. When she didn’t back off he gently took her hand. 

“No one, your vision I dropped the jacket escaping Hive then Coulson set off the quinjet once the manual controls were fried and I got off.” still holding her hand he used the other to whip away her tears. 

She was looking at him like he was a ghost. “Daisy he’s gone and he’s never going to hurt you or anyone you love again,” he said more sternly. 

He pulled her slowly into a hug waiting for her to back away. Instead, she leaned into his hug, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Lincoln held her just a tight, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

They stayed like that for a while, Lincoln let her stand limply in his arms for as long as she wanted. Daisy started to pull away whipped away her dried tears. “We can go see the team, they all really miss you,” he said gently. 

Daisy looked up at him then back at the floor. She thought about it for a minute, she still didn’t trust herself around them, but she missed all of them. He took her hand, running his thumb over her hand leaving little sparks.

“You aren’t going to hurt us,” he said. She nodded her head a bit, feeling better about the idea. Mack had come in here before and she didn’t hurt him, Lincoln was in here now and she didn’t hurt him. If they trusted her enough to be in the same room, maybe, just maybe she could do the same. 

She held his hand tighter nodded more confidently, trying to push away the dreadful thoughts of how she didn’t deserve them. This was her family, she knew they will love her no matter what. “Are you sure? I don’t want to force you into anything,” he said. 

Still, Daisy squeezed his hand nodded before she lost her confidence. He smiled at her, kissing her forehead, she missed his forehead kissed then past few days. She could appreciate how slowly he was going when they walked down the halls. Lincoln could see her confidence start to falter the close they got to the kitchen. He knew when it came to addiction family and friends was the best thing you could surround yourself with. Daisy needed this to get better, she needs them. 

When they reached the entrance to the kitchen she stopped and pull on his hand. Lincoln saw the fear written on her face. “You don’t have to go in, but I think it will help you start to get better. You need to learn how to love yourself again, Dais.” his voice was so gently she wanted to break. She knew he was right, she needed this, she needed them. 

Another nod and a weak smile later she was standing in the room with the entire team. Coulson saw her first smiling at her and gesturing them to come over. Daisy could see Mack was cooking while Jemma was making a pot of tea. No one said anything about her being out of containment. It felt almost normal when Mack placed a plate in front of her and Lincoln. Fitz asked if she wanted some of the tea and immediately went to get a mug for her. Jemma pours her the cup and said how much she missed her. Daisy felt May take her hand and squeeze it under the table. 

They all accepted her back so quickly she wanted to cry, but she didn’t want them to think anything was wrong because it wasn’t. For the first time since Hive’s sway, she was happy, genuinely happy. Lincoln could sense what she was feeling, he grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. Daisy smiled, secretly whipping away her happy tear. This was her family, this was her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thank you to everyone who left prompts and stuck with me through this sleepless journey. Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
